eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
La DEA of Libra:Detailed Walkthrough (P2)
Chapter 2 At the end of Chapter 1, Lefin provided us a Key, which we now have access to the elevator. There is 2 optional Event in this chapter, both can be done until the end of Chapter 3. *First is Carnival (Rakuche and Niu) Event/optional dungeon: **An event automatically trigger after a random encounter battle. ***Triggers when Goddess Gauge is 200 or less on the first playthough. **Do not talk to Niu until you want to start this event, it allow Valefor to join a little earlier in chapter 3 if you didn't. *Second Event is encountering Metisana (Meti) Both Event can be done in this chapter or next, but currently the bosses are a little difficult, the events will be pull off until later in the chapter. 'Kadora Mines B4F (カドラ廃坑跡B4F)' The elevator is accessible, simply head to B2 first. The southwest area is now fixed and can be accessed. Loot the 3 items there. Proceed B3 and loot a chest first that contains an armor upgrade for Shuri, then head down to B4. Upon entering B4, Liliem will be introduced. B4 mobs are hard with just Celica (Level 27) and Shuri (Level 20), so getting a few levels is recommended. After entering B4, loot the chest nearby, then proceed forward for an event. Once the event is completed, go to the other side to obtain the chest before entering the inner portion of the dungeon. Once entering, there will be walls that Celica can push. By choosing to push or ignore will determine if Levia encounters any monsters (simply if Celica encounter a enemy after the door, Levia will not). This is one of the factor that determine if Levia's H-scene will happen or not. *Yes Scene: If she engages 2 or more enemies. *No Scene: If she engages less than 2 enemies. **(Push, Ignore, Push for Levia to encounter no enemy) Route Chosen: Engaging 1 enemy (Push, Push, Ignore) Loot all the chests on the way; one of them will contain a mandatory battle. At the end, there will be a save point. If levels are low, it is wise to engage random encounters until monsters are easier. Move up the stairs and you will fight Liliem. (Celica's Level cap is 35) Liliem's weak point is Ice, Earth or Holy attack, but none of the above should be available so physical elements attacks the next best choice. As preparation, one might want to find a Water Spirit Cloth (水精霊の衣) from Tiene in B3F for Shully (which can seal Liliem's 3x3 Ice attack if Shully are place in the center column). She can be easy or not depending on the duration of the fight as she is rather fast in her attacks. The best strategy is to stack physical defense on Shuri and put her in the front line, while Celica stacks physical attack and performs special physical single targets at the back line. You might need to use some pre-healing here depending on how hard Shuri/Celica gets hit. Both character's innate magical defense should be able withstand Liliem's frost AOE attack if they are full on health. Her abilities (Damage varies due to defense on items/levels) are as follows: *8 Second Cast / 3 second delay: 1x1 Physical attack that can hit between 550-600+ damage. *11 second cast / 16 second delay: 3x3 Frost Attack that can do up to 600 damage. *4 Second cast / 3 second delay: 1x5 column physical attack that can hit for 400 damage. This means you never stack the rear and the front person on the same column. *26 second cast / 3 second delay: 1x1 target physical attack. Once she is defeated, simply move further and there will be an event outside. Once the event is over, there will be two new sets of stairs that are accessible. Simply head the stairs going back up. Eventually, you will be at B1 again with a recovery point. There are 3 things you need to do here: #Loots all the chests. #Follow the railway on the east and you will see the guard on the other side. Simply throw the rope to him and he will give you a +3 to level cap. #Get the waterway parts from the sparkling point at the water tank. Now you can use the water tank controls in B3. When done, exit to the town and complete all town events. During the town, engage all events and repeat this process until there are no more events. Moreover, Roka's first request was accepted here. One of the events will show that Yoruma will give a key to Celica, where it can be used in B3 to open the large door that leads to the Lion's Mountain. Head to B3, but proceeding to the Lion's mountain, head over to the water tank first. The water will now be lowered by a level. In order for it to be cleared up completely, simply head out of the dungeon and back in. Now that the water is completely gone, path leading to the two chests is now open. Both chests contain solid weapon upgrade for Celica/Shuri. When done, head over to the Lion's Mountain. 'Griffin Mountain (鷲獅子の山)' Upon entering, the map looks confusing at first, but it isn't so bad. Normal monsters here can be deadly and hit very hard, especially when they like to come in packs of 3-4. It is also important to note that the quest and alchemy item: 月見草 can only be obtained here. Some of the chests (Sparkling item) will contain a surprise attack from the Griffons. Once you reach up to an area where there are 4 Griffins blocking the path, you will not be able to proceed and forced to head back to the town. Speak to Yoruma to proceed with a very small chain of events. When they are completed, a small character portrait will be unlocked that provides +3 to level cap. Subsequently, the 4 Griffins will no longer be there. Make your way up to the top of the mountain and engage the boss. Chapter 2 Boss (Romanji: Vaarugeripusu) - Celica's level cap 41. Battle: 2 Griffons and the Boss. This boss is hard because of the AOE FS reduction ability that has the potential to cause the paralyze effect, which can stack up to 5 times. Not only the boss can do it, but the 2 Griffons with him can also do it; and they love to do it, which makes the whole situation worse. So if Celica starts out being paralyzed before he can use his TP abilities, the fight will be a lot harder. The hardest part of the fight is the beginning part of the fight. The two griffins must be killed ASAP. If you can outlast the boss with Shuri defending/healing/tanking while Celica is stacked with attack power does his normal attacks, the boss will eventually start healing himself. Usually that is bad, but in this case, you want it to do it because there is a 14 second delay after the cast is done and it doesn't heal for anything. When that happens, you already won the battle as it is a matter of time before it drops. Abilities are listed below: *7 second cast / 6 second delay: Single target claw damage. *15 second cast / 3 second delay: 1x5 Column attack. *5 second cast / 4 second delay : AOE FS reduction (Between 3/4). This ability can also cause Confusion 3 (Reduce Avoidance) and Paralyze 1 (Unable to use TP abilities) effects for 90 seconds. The same effect can be applied up to Confusion 5, which lasts for 150 seconds. *2 second cast / 14 second delay: Approximately 50 HP self heal. Once the boss is defeated, we will be back at the town. Simply speak to Groc to proceed to Chapter 3 (When heading to Chapter 3, Saria's portrait will be unlocked, granting +3 to level cap). But before ending the chapter, there are 2 event that have yet being completed #Encountering Metisana. #Rescue Rakuche. (this will be done in next chapter.) 'Territory of Divine Steel (神鉄の守護地) Optional' Completing this optional area to starts Metisana events.(available only during chapter 2-3) She is located at 神鉄の守護地, which is reachable in B3 in the hallway where there is an angel statue on each side. There are two simple puzzles that needs to be completed before reaching to her. Note: Once you meet Metisana, Stray Demon Encounters will be unlocked. More Info Here Boss Battle: Metisana - (Level Cap 35 to 41) - recommended Lvl30+ Preparation: Prepare TP stone for Celica to increase damage output. To make this battle even easier, equip Celica with dark sword found in B5F, this will most double damage deal but it will cost 4000suri to unequip it. This fight isn't that hard as long as you defend the 33 second ability. Be careful with the 19 second lightning attack. Shuri and Celica should be in different row and column so her abilities don't hit both of them. Also, 3% of her attacks can trigger an instant death attack due to her innate ability. *19 sec cast / 05 sec cool: 1x3 Holy Attack *13 sec cast / 05 sec cool: 1x5 Physical Special - small life steal *19 sec cast / 15 sec cool: 3x3 Lightning Magic - can cause confuse (unable to use special for 30 sec) *21 sec cast / 04 sec cool: 1x3 Physical Special - can cause instant death *33 sec cast / 27 sec cool: 3x1 Holy Magic - Careful this deals alot of damage Once she is defeated, simply head out to the recovery point and spam random encounters until you encounter a Majin fight and there is a chance that you will encounter her. She is no different than the first encounter, except she gained 3 levels (Level 35). The fight is essentially the same, except she takes less hits and deals more damage. Simply defeat her again, but this time, leave the town and come back. Repeat this one final time. The final battle against Metisana, she is level 40; 5 level increase from the second fight. However, she is only tougher, stats wise. Shuri's melee buff should be casted on Celica so it is stacked to 5 for maximum damage. Her innate instant death ability remains unchanged, but the chance is rather low. This fight is completely manageable as the fight simply remains unchanged. She can 1 shot any character with her 19 second lightning ability even when defending. Unfortunately, at this stage of the game, there are no lightning defense element type armor. Her TP attacks are slightly slower than the number listed above in this form. 'End of Chapter Checklist' Events/Quests Summary Chart Notes: (No Changes happened in this Chapter) *Rescuing Rakuche will be done in Chapter 3, as the boss is simply too difficult (for me) at this time. *Every non-story Quest will be skipped until Valefor joins. (until "Steal" functions are unlocked) Celica's stats and Function Category:La DEA of Libra Guide